The Foxes Son
by Atherious
Summary: Naruto dies battling Madara, leaving Sasuke to be the worlds only defender. Several years later an united forces ninja by the name Boruto Hyuga is taken in by the leader of the resistance Sasuke Uchiha. Training the boy with his daughter Sarada, he hopes that they will secede were he and His best friend failed.


**This an idea I've had for a while now so enjoy!**

 **-Atherious**

"Ah! Sasuke stop trying to take charge we need to work together!" Naruto and Sasuke were in the fight of their lives and were doing poorly because of a lack of teamwork. They were constantly getting in each other's way as they tried to defeat the power crazed Madara.

* * *

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he tried to hold his Susanoo together. He and Naruto were in their strongest forms but were still having a hard time dealing with Madara.

He brought up his crossbow and let lose a bolt at the same time as Naruto charged Madara. It may have worked if they knew what the other was doing.

Just as Naruto thrust his hand out to deliver a Rasengan, the bolt caught him and threw him into a mountain.

* * *

A few miles away, Kakashi and Sakura were hiding just inside the tree line and were watching the intently.

"Kakashi-sensei, they don't look so good. Are you sure we can't help?" Yes Sakura. Those three are on a level that people can only dream of reaching. If we were to go there then we would die within seconds." Said Kakashi.

Sakura nodded in understanding. She knew that deep down she would never be able to help those two wit anything that mattered. She could only sit quietly and help them when they came home.

* * *

Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration. He and Naruto were using the same tactics they used together when they were kids. But they so uncoordinated with each other that they spent a lot of the time dodging each other's attacks they were making no head way. What could they do?

* * *

In Hinata dream she was still in Konaha but she was a few years older. She was sitting on a park bench as she waited for her husband. "Hinata!" She turned and there he was. Her husband Naruto the sixth Hokage in all his glory. "How was your da…" he tried talking but she had silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Em em Naruto you have to kiss me first."

He smiled. "Of course Dear." He then sweep her off her feet and gave her a deep kiss. They only broke apart when they heard a little voice yell out, "Mommy, Daddy!" They both turned to see a smiling Sakura as she held a little blond boy…

* * *

Madara could see how powerful the two boys in front of him were and that frightened him. They both rivaled him in strength but they lacked the necessary amount of teamwork to defeat him. All he needed to do was find an opening…

* * *

Naruto struck forward to strike Madara but had to quickly jump back to avoid a black fire ball from consuming him. Naruto became angry and turned to Sasuke. "What the heck Sasuke! Watch were you throw those fire ba-urgh!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he looked down at the katana, wreathed in black fire sticking out of his chest. Madara smirked and pulled his sword out. No blood came from the wound because of the fire.

"NOOOOOO!" Sasuke rushed forward to catch Naruto as his chakra cloak fell. Getting to his fallen comrade's side he quickly cast the planetary disruption jutsu to trap Madara.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, hoping his friend was still alive. "Hey teme. I need you to listen to me while we still have time. I'm going to upset Madara's control on the genjitsu…" Naruto blanked for a second but continued.

"While I do that you try the jutsu that frees everyone from Madara's grip." Sasuke shook his head. "Naruto that won't work. The sage said that we need both of use. Otherwise it's useless."

Smiling Naruto replied, "I know that but it's worth a shot. I'm dying after all." Sighing Sasuke stood up. "Don't joke around while you die alright. Just tell me when to go." Naruto shrugged on the ground. He took a deep shuddering breath and yelled, "NOW!"

Just as Naruto said it, Sasuke created the rat hand seal and looked out towards the tree full of pods. Looking down as Naruto gasps for breath he sees that he's trying to talk to him. He leans down and is surprised that Naruto brings his head down closer to his ear.

"I don't have much time so listen closely. Nearly half of the people have been freed and I want you to gather them together Sasuke. Lead them into a great future. Try to tolerate Sakura, don't die, and please watch over Hinata for me."

Sasuke was shocked into silence. Naruto wanted him to lead the new world and try to tolerate Sakura. For some reason he sow the Sakura thing coming but watch over Hinata!? He didn't even know they were together.

"Naruto what about Madara?" Smiling the half dead man replied, "Don't worry I released half of my soul and the nine tails into Madara. Well try to keep him contained. Now please, promise me you'll lead them and more importantly watch over Hinata?"

Looking into his dull blue eyes, Sasuke couldn't help but feel sorry for Naruto. To have his love ripped from him just as it was starting to bloom.

"I Promise Naruto. I promise on my new Nindo. To never give up. I'll make you and Itachi proud." It didn't matter. Naruto was already dead. As Sasuke stood he could have sworn he heard Naruto's voice as he ran to Sakura and Kakashi.

It said, "I know you will…"

"Brother."

 **So this was my attempt to do a sad chapter so review to leave me some pointers. Criticism is always welcome so long as it remains criticism. Like, love, and caress my channel (story) and leave a review if you know were that's from.**

 **-Atherious**


End file.
